Chibodee Meets A Girl Boxer
by Miroke
Summary: Chibodee and his crew (Janet, Cath, Bunnie and Shirley) are out looking for something to do when they come to a sign that says a fight is going to take place between a girl boxer and Allenby. What will happen when Chibodee meets the girl boxe and finds ou
1. Default Chapter

The day was sunny and bright Chibodee and his girls were  
walking down a city street and looking for something to do.  
"So what do you girls want to do?" Chibodee asked as he  
looked around at the other girls walking down the street.  
"What ever you want to do Chibodee." The girl called Bunnie  
said as she watched Chibodee look at every pretty girl who   
walked by. Chibodee stopped looking at the girls on the   
street and changed his gaze to a sign. "Aura Zuta vs. Alleby   
Biazury." Janet read off. "Boxer vs. marital artists." The other   
girl called Shirley read. "Do you want to go watch the fight   
Chibodee?" Bunnie asked and then looked where Chibodee   
was standing a minute ago and he was gone. "Chibodee where   
did you go?" Bunnie asked as she looked around.  
"I'm over here come on let's go watch the fight." Chibodee  
said as he motioned the girls to follow him into the building.   
"Chibodee will never change." Cath said as she followed   
Chibodee and the other girls into the building.  
"Hurry up the fight is about to start." Chibodee said.  
"Ok Chibodee calm down." Janet said as she walked up   
beside Chibodee."Now ladies and gentlemen this is a fight   
between a boxer and a marital artists, the boxer is Aura Zuta   
from Neo-America and the marital artists is Allenby Biazury  
from Neo-Sweden." The annoucer said as he pointed to each   
one of the girls. "Come on would ya shut up already and start  
the fight!" Aura yelled as she was getting bored. "Ok I'm sorry."   
The annoucer said. "Thank you." Aura said as she got ready to   
fight. "Ready fight!" the annoucer yelled and Aura and Allenby   
started to fight. "Man look at her she's just as good as you   
Chibodee." Cath said as she watched the younger girl fight.  
Chibodee was watching every move the young girl called Aura  
made. She had long brown hair with black streaks in it and she  
had teal eyes. "Come on you can kick her ass!" Chibodee yelled  
at Aura. "What?" Aura asked as she turned around to see who  
was yelling at her. WHAM! Allenby hit Aura in the face. Aura fell  
on the ground and turned around to look at Chibodee again. "Hey  
where did he go?" Aura asked herself as she looked around the  
room for Chibodee. "Aura you know better than to let your guard  
down like that, what distracted you?" Allenby asked her. "Some  
guy was yelling at me." Aura said."Oh that was Chibodee, he's   
a boxer just like you." Allenby said. "How do you know him?"   
Aura asked confused. "He's the friend of the guy I told you about.  
" Allenby said. "Oh Domon Kasshu?" Aura asked as she got back   
onto her feet. "Yea Chibodee is the Neo-America's gundam fighter."  
Allenby said as she got ready to fight Aura again.   
  
******************  
  
The fight was over and once Chibodee had left and stopped distracting  
her, Aura had won the fight. "I need to start working out more." Aura   
saidas she walked out of the building that the fight had taken place in.   
Aura started down a dark street and then she felt someone watching   
her. She didn't say anything she just kept walking. Aura then felt a   
knife at her neck. "Hey there beautiful." A man's voice said. "What  
the hell do you want?" Aura asked not the least bit scared. "Well   
first I want a date and then..." But the man was cut off by a fist hitting  
his face. "What the hell?" Aura asked a little confused. "And who the  
hell are....Chibodee?" Aura asked in surprise. "The one and only, hey   
wait a minute how do you know my name?" Chibodee asked. "Do   
you know a girl by the name of Allenby Biazury?" Aura asked him   
while still trying to figure out what happened and where did her come  
from. "Yea I know Allenby, oh yea that was the girl you were fighting   
in the fight today." Chibodee said. "Yea." Aura said while starting to  
smile. " Your name is Aura right?" Chibodee asked. "Yes." Aura said  
as she picked up a bag that she had dropped when the guy had attacked  
her. "Do you have anything to do tonight Aura, if not I was wondering if  
you wanted to come and get something to eat with me?" Chibodee asked.  
"Chibodee it's 12:00 p.m., don't you think it's just a little to late to go out  
to eat?" Aura asked a little shocked. "No." Chibodee said. "Chibodee   
maybe tomorrow." Aura said as she started to walk off. " Hey wait where  
can I find you tomorrow?" Chibodee asked. "I'll find you." Aura said as she  
disappeared into the darkness. "Creepy girl, yet she's cute to." Chibodee said  
as he turned and went back home.   
  
********************  
  
The next day Chibodee went to the building that the fight had taken place in  
yesterday. "Why in the hell would she be here?" Chibodee asked himself.   
Chibodee turned around to walk off but when he did he was stopped by a   
white flash. "What the hell was that?" Chibodee asked himself. "Hello  
Chibodee." Aura said as she just appeared out of nowhere. "Ahhhh!"   
Chibodee screamed and fell on his butt. "Sorry did I scare you?" Aura  
asked him as she helped him up. "No you didn't scare me what would   
make you thing that?" Chibodee asked as he dusted himself off. "Because  
you screamed like a little baby." Aura said about to crack up laughing. Chibodee  
didn't say anything he just looked at her and smilied. "Aura wait up!" A younger  
girl yelled as she came running up behind Aura. "Senta what took you so long?"  
Aura asked as she looked at her friend and smilied. "I had to beat the hell out  
of Damion first." Senta said and smilied. "Why?" Aura asked surprised. "Because  
he wouldn't leave me alone." Senta said as she turned her gaze to Chibodee.   
"Since when do you hang out with gundam fighters?" Senta asked Aura. "Since  
they start saving my life." Aura said and looked at Chibodee and smilied. "He   
saved your life?" Senta asked a little shocked. "Yea why do you act so surprised?"   
Aura asked. "Well you never needed a guy to help you fight before so why would  
you need one now?" Senta asked as she gave Aura a puzzled look. "Hello  
Chibodee who are your friends?" A very diginified man asked. "Oh hi George, this  
is Aura Zuta and...." Chibodee trailed off. "My name is Senta Crystal." Senta said as   
she looked at George and smilied. "Well girls this is George De Sand the Neo-France  
gundam fighter." Chibodee said. "He's a gundam fighter?" Aura asked about to crack   
up laughing. "May I asked what's so funny?'' George asked Aura. "It's just that you   
don't strike me as a fighting type of guy, now Chibodee on the other hand does but   
you look more like the royalty type of guy." Aura said as she looked at George and   
then at Chibodee and then back at George. "Chibodee!" The four girls from his crew   
yelled as they ran toward him. "Hey girls." Chibodee said and waved at them. "Chibodee,  
George you both need to come right now." Janet said as she was almost out of breath.   
"What is it Janet?" Chibodee asked and then turned his attention to his right hand. "Our  
shuffle crest's have started to shine." George said as he also looked at his right hand.   
"Sorry..." Chibodee started to say when he turned around to Aura and Senta. "What's  
wrong?" Chibodee asked the two girls. "Oh nothing." Aura said as she tryed to hide her  
right hand because she didn't have any pockets. "Let me see your hand?" Chibodee  
asked Aura. "No!" Aura yelled and jerked her hand away from Chibodee. "Why not, are  
you hiding something?" Chibodee asked."No it's just that....uhm no!" Aura yelled as   
Chibodee grabbed her right hand and held it out so everyone could see it. "Ace of hearts."   
Chibodee said confused. 


	2. Aura Gets BeatenChapter 2

Aura was sitting in a hotel room because it was ranning outside.  
She couldn't stop thinking about the guy she had meet named   
Chibodee Crocket and what he had found out about her. She looked  
down at her right hand and her crest started to shine. "I never knew  
what this was until he told me." Aura said and put her hand in her   
pocket. Senta came running in the room and stopped and looked at   
her confused. "Aura are you ok?" Senta asked as she walked over to her.  
"Yea I'm fine." Aura said and kinda smilied."Are you still thinking   
about that guy you meet?" Senta asked and sat down next to Aura. "I  
always wondered why I had this." Aura said and held her right hand up.   
"Well now you know why we both have one." Senta said and held her right  
hand up and the symbol read "Ace of Spades". "Oh yea the reason why I   
came running in here, you have a match with a boxer from Neo-Russia."   
Senta said and showed Aura a piece of paper. "What's the boxer's name?"   
Aura asked Senta."Uh let me see." Senta said and looked at the sheet of   
paper in her hand. "Uh Kakiro Giua." Senta said and looked back up at Aura.   
"I know that name from somewhere." Aura said and tryed to think of where   
she heard the name before."Hey I know!" Senta jumped up and yelled at Aura.   
"Damn don't give me a heart attack tell me how you know her?" Aura asked.  
"Don't you remember that girl we met when we had to go to Neo-Russia wasn't   
her name Kakiro Giua?" Senta asked."Hey yea your right her name was Kakiro Giua."   
Aura said as she jumped up. "Well are you going to fight her?" Senta asked and   
jumped up off the couch as well. "Yea, yea I'm going to fight her I've never   
backed down from a fight yet so I'm not going to start now." Aura said and put  
her hands on her hips. "Well come on the fights at 5:00p.m. and it's already 4:00p.m.."  
Senta said and grabbed Aura by the hand and drug her out of the room.   
  
***********  
Chibodee had found out that Aura was going to have another fight and he was going to  
go to it no matter what. "Chibodee why do you want to go to this fight so bad?" Domon  
asked. "Is their someone there you are wanting to see?" Sai Sai Shii asked. "Uh no."   
Chibodee said and kinda blushed. They finally got to the fight and they all took their  
seats and waited for the fight to begin. "So who is she Chibodee?" George asked. "Uh."  
Was all Chibodee could say. "Is she that girl you were talking to on the street?" George  
asked. "Yea." Chibodee said and kinda smilied. "Well I don't blame you she was pretty."   
George said. "What does she look like bro?" Sai Sai Shii asked and jumped into the seat  
next to Chibodee. "Well she has long black hair with brown highlights in it and she had tea  
eyes and she's a really great boxer." Chibodee said and kinda smilied at the thought of her.  
"Ah looks like bros in love." Sai Sai Shii said and jumped outa the way before Chibodee   
could hit him. "Get ready ladies and gentlemen the fight is about to start!" The annoucer   
yelled. And then Aura walked out of the corner of the room. She was wearing all red, white,  
and blue. Domon, George and Sai Sai Shii looked over at Chibodee and smilied when they   
saw a huge smile come onto his face. "So that's her." Domon said and turned to look at   
the young girl walking into the ring. "Domon keep your eyes over here." Rain said. Domon   
turned back to her and blushed. "All right ladies and gentlemen here are our fighters, this is  
Kakiro Giua the best female boxer from Neo-Russia and over here is the one who we know   
and love Aura Zuta the best female boxer from Neo-America!" The annoucer yelled and   
pointed at each fighter. "Hey Aura!" Chibodee yelled and waved his hand at her so she   
could see him. Aura turned around to see who was yelling at her and saw Chibodee waving.  
"Oh no not again." Aura said and put her hand on her face and turned around. Chibodee kinda   
frowned at her doing that. And then she turned back around and waved at him and smilied.   
"Please don't let him yell during this match." Aura said. "Ready fight!" The annoucer yelled and  
jumped out of the ring. "So your the Neo-Russia boxer." Aura said as she moved around the ring.   
"Yes I am and you must be the famous little Neo-America boxer." Kakiro said and smilied. "So   
you think I'm going to be easy to beat do you well you might need to rethink that a little." Aura   
said. "Go Aura!" Chibodee yelled. "Looks like your boyfriend thinks you can beat me." Kakiro said  
and looked over at Chibodee and smilied. "He's not my boyfriend!" Aura yelled back at her.   
"Oh I see so you wouldn't mind if just went over there and kissed him?" Kakiro asked and started  
to smile. "You keep your damn hands off him you got that bitch!" Aura yelled and then charged for  
Kakiro. "Finally I'll get to see how good you acutally can fight." Kakiro said and smiled and got   
ready to fight. Aura and Kakiro started to fight and the others were watching them in amazement.  
"Man their both great boxers." Domon said as he got more interrested in the match. "Hey how's it  
going?" Senta asked as she jumped into the seat next to George. "Ah!" George screamed and   
jumped forward and landed next to the ring. Aura and Kakiro stopped fighting and turned to   
look at George."Are you ok, do you need some help?" Aura asked and smilied. George just kinda  
blushed and went back to his seat and sat down. "Please don't do that." George said. "Do what   
I just sat down." Senta said and smilied. George just turned to look at the fight again and shook   
his head at Senta. Senta just turned to watch the fight again and smilied. "Do you think she likes   
him?" Rain asked Domon. "I don't know why are you asking me?" Domon asked Rain. "Well you   
were watching them weren't you?'' Rain asked and smilied. "Well yea but what does that have to   
do with anything." Domon asked.   
  
************  
  
The fight was over and Kakiro had beat the hell out of Aura because she had cheated but nobody  
could find out how. Aura was taken back to her hotel room because she didn't want to go to the   
hospital. "Aura why didn't you just give up instead almost getting yourself killed?" Senta asked.  
"Well you know I never give up that easy." Aura said and then flinched in pain. "I'll be outside   
your room if you need me ok." Senta said as she got up and walked out of the room. "Ok sis."   
Aura said and kinda smilied and then closed her eyes to go to sleep. Senta walked out of her little   
sister's room and then someone knocked at the door. "I'm coming." Senta said as she ran to the   
door. "Yes?" She asked and then jumped back in shock when she saw it was Chibodee and his   
friends. "Is Aura alright?" Chibodee asked in a worried tone. "Uh yea she's asleep in her room."   
Senta said and pointed at her little sister's door. "Can I go in and see her?" Chibodee asked.  
"Uh, sure." Senta said and smilied at him. Chibodee walked into Aura's room and looked around   
her whole room was done in blue. "Aura?" Chibodee asked and walked over to her bed and knelled   
down beside her bed. "Chibodee is that you?" Aura asked in almost a whisper. "Yea it's me how   
are you feeling?" Chibodee asked. Aura turned over and opened her eyes and looked at Chibodee   
and smilied. "I feel much better that your here now." Aura said and smilied a weak smile at him.   
Chibodee leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and then he pulled a chair over and sat   
down in the chair next to her bed. "You need to get some rest you look tired." Chibodee said and   
smilied at her. Aura smilied at him and then closed her eyes to sleep. Chibodee layed his head   
down on the side of her bed and fell asleep with her hand in his. 


	3. Aura's and Senta's Father Chapter 3

The story between Senta and Aura being sister's is like this. They have the same father   
but different mothers. Senta is the oldest of the two and she was always there for her  
little half sister even though she isn't really her full sister she still treats her like one.   
Senta got her last name from her mother because she was born and her mother  
and father weren't married. Her mother's name was Sirala Crystal.   
************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Senta was outside talking to Domon and the others. "Has Chibodee came out yet?"   
Senta asked and looked around at her little sister's door. "No I don't think he has."   
Rain said and turned to look at the door also. "I'll go see what's going on in there."  
Senta said and got up and started for the door. "Your very protective of your little sister  
aren't you?" Rain asked and smilied at her. "Well of course I am she's the only part  
of my family that is left, well I mean our father is still alive but he doesn't care about  
neither of us." Senta said and then opened the door. Senta walked into Aura's room  
and saw Chibodee sitting next to Aura's bed asleep also. "Ah how sweet." Senta said   
as she looked at Chibodee and Aura. She walked over to Chibodee and tapped him on  
the shoulder. "Chibodee hey Chibodee wake up." Senta said and kinda shook him a   
little. "Huh? Oh hi Senta sorry I fell asleep." Chibodee said and rubbed his eyes.   
"Yea that's ok. Your friends are waiting on you." Senta said and pointed at the door.  
"Oh ok, I'll come back to check on her tomorrow." Chibodee said and stood up and leaned  
over and kissed Aura on the cheak. Senta looked at him and smilied. "You really care about  
her don't you Chibodee." Senta said and smilied. "Yes why do you ask?" Chibodee asked   
her. "Well she's had her heart broken so many times I just don't want it to happen again."  
Senta said and looked down at Aura and frowned. "I would never hurt her." Chibodee said  
and put his hand on Senta's shoulder. Senta looked up from Aura at him and smilied. "I   
know you wouldn't Chibodee." Senta said and smilied. "Well I better go, I'll see you tomorrow."  
Chibodee said and waved as he walked out of the room. "I think you finally have someone who   
really cares about you little sis.'' Senta said and smilied at Aura.   
  
**********  
  
All the shuffle alliance members along with all the representives of other nations where getting   
ready for the 14th Gundam Fight to take place. "I bet I'll beat you this time bro." Sai Sai Shii  
said and pointed at Chibodee. "I doubt that." A girls voice said and walked over to the group.  
"Aura." Chibodee said happy to see her. They had started to spend alot of time together after  
she had gotten beaten by Kakiro Giua in the fight. "So what's happening?" Aura asked and  
smilied at all of them. "We're waiting on the 14th Gundam Fight to start." Chibodee said and ran  
over to her and hugged her. "How's it going guys?" Senta asked as she walked up behind   
Aura with a man beside her. "Hello Miss Senta and who is your friend?" George asked as he  
walked over to her and smilied at her. "He's my father." Senta said in a mad tone. "Oh hello   
Mr. Zuta." Chibodee said when he heard that he was Aura's father. "Oh you must be the   
young man my daughter told me about, Chibodee Crocket." Mr. Zuta said and smilied at  
Chibodee. "Uh she told you about me?" Chibodee asked and kinda blushed. Chibodee turned   
and looked at Aura and she was also blushing a bright red. "If I may ask sir what is your first  
name?" Rain asked. "Oh my name is Devrek Zuta." He said and smilied at her. "Fighters get  
ready the 14th Gundam Fight is about to begin." An annoucer yelled. Everyone turned their  
attention to the voice. "Well time to get going, come on Chibodee." Domon said and waved   
for him to follow them. Chibodee turned around and looked down at Aura and smilied and  
then leaned down and kissed her. At first she was shocked but the she kissed him back.   
Chibodee pulled away and waved as he ran after his friends. Aura just stood in shock at  
what he had done. "Did..did...did he just kiss me?" Aura asked in shock. "I think he did  
Aura." Senta said and walked over Aura and stood beside her in shock also. "Well Aura  
looks like you have a boyfriend." Her father said and walked up to her and smilied.   
"At least he cares about her." Senta said and gave her father an evil look. "Senta please  
don't argue with father right now." Aura said and started for the stadium. "Where are you  
going Aura?" Senta asked. "Where else, to watch Chibodee fight." Aura said and smilied   
at her father and sister.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
Sorry it's so short but I really can't think of anything to write. Sorry. 


	4. Meet Aura's Old Boyfriend Chapter 4

Chibodee Meets A Girl Boxer  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Senta, Aura and their father Devrek had finally made it to the stadium and got a seat so they could watch Chibodee and their other friends fight in the 14th Gundam Fight.   
  
"Aura where did you go?" Senta asked, as she looked around for her little sister.  
  
"Up here come on I fount us some seats." Aura said as she waved for her big sister and father to come over.  
  
"Man you got hipper all of a sudden didn't you." Senta said and smiled at her little sister that was blushing at this point.  
  
"Well I just want to see the fight that's all." Aura said and then she noticed the gundams starting to be presented.  
  
"Ok everybody here's our first gundam and fighter, the gundam is Burning Gundam from Neo Japan and the fighter is Domon Kasshu." The announcer yelled over the crowd and pointed at Domon and his Burning Gundam.  
  
"Hey Domon!" Aura yelled and waved at Domon. Domon just turned when he heard his name being called and seen Aura, Senta and their father and he kind of smiled at her and then sort of waved.  
  
"And here comes our next gundam and fighter. The gundam is Dragon Gundam from Neo China and the fighter is Sai Sai Shii." The announcer yelled over the crowd again and Sai Sai Shii started waving at the crowd and then he saw Aura and blew her a kiss.   
  
"Looks like you have another admirer Aura." Devrek said and smiled at his daughter's reaction.   
  
"All right everybody here's Neo America's fighter and gundam. The gundam is Gundam Maxter and the fighter is Chibodee Crocket." The announcer said and then Chibodee started to look around to see if he could see Aura or Senta anywhere.   
  
"Hey Chibodee!" Aura yelled and started waving at him.   
  
Chibodee turned when he heard Aura's voice and seen her waving at him front atop the stadium. Chibodee looked at her and smiled and then he waved back to her.   
  
The introductions went on until all the fighters and their gundams had been introduced to the audience. And then the announcer stated that the fight would officially start tomorrow morning at around 8:00 o'clock.  
  
Chibodee and his friends all put their gundams away and then they went to look for Aura. Not because they had wanted to but because Chibodee had wanted to and wouldn't leave them alone about it.   
  
"Hey Aura are you around her?" Chibodee asked as he walked around a corner and then he saw Aura talking to a young man.  
  
The young man had dark black hair that was almost blue looking in the sun and he had light blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light. He was about 6'1" and was dressing in a white shirt and blue jeans.  
  
Chibodee just stood and watched them talk and then he mouth almost dropped to the ground when the young man leaned over an kissed Aura on the cheek.  
  
The boy turned and left and then Aura turned around and seen Chibodee looked at her with a look of sadness on his face.   
  
"Oh hi Chibodee how long have you been back there?" Aura asked and walked over to Chibodee and then she noticed he looked as if he was about to cry or something. "Chibodee what's wrong?" Aura asked and put her hands on Chibodee's chest.   
  
"Who was he?" Chibodee asked in a way that scared Aura a little.  
  
"Chibodee that was one of my old friends his name is Damion Suncrest. Why are you so angry?" Aura asked and looked at Chibodee with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Why did he kiss you?" Chibodee asked very protectively.  
  
"Chibodee is that why your so angry? He was just saying goodbye that's all don't worry I don't love him." Aura said and smiled at Chibodee and then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down and kissed him and then she pulled away and looked at him and smiled. "But I love you." Aura said and kissed Chibodee again.  
  
Chibodee just stood in shock at what she had just said.   
  
"*Cough*" Someone coughed a little to get Aura and Chibodee's attention.  
  
"Huh oh his sis." Aura said when she noticed her sister leaning against the wall looking at them.  
  
"So I see that Chibodee got to meet the famous Damion Suncrest huh?" Senta asked.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Chibodee asked and started to blush a little.  
  
"Ah not to long just long enough." Senta said and smiled at Chibodee who felt like a total idiot at this point.  
  
"Sis how did you know that I was talking to Damion?" Aura asked her sister in a confused tone.  
  
"He came to me earlier and asked me if I knew where he could find you and I told him that you were around the stadium some where so he went looking for you and I just figured that he found you." Senta said and then she turned to look at someone walking up behind her. It was their father Devrek.  
  
"Oh hello father where have you been?" Aura asked when she noticed her father behind her big sister.  
  
"Oh I've just been walking around talking to some of your friends." Devrek said and smiled at his youngest daughter.  
  
"Oh ok. Hey Chibodee do you want to come with us to get something to eat?" Aura asked and noticed that she was still in Chibodee's arms.  
  
"Uh sure." Chibodee said as he took his hands off of Aura and turned to face her father and big sister.  
  
"Ok then let's go." Aura said and grabbed Chibodee's hand and drug him around the corner and off to some restaurant that her sister and father were going to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here you go I read over the three chapters I already had and finally came up with something to write. I'm glad you like my story. Don't worry I'm pretty sure this story is going to have at least ten chapters. 


	5. Walks Can Turn Into Trouble Chapter 5

****

Chibodee Meets A Girl Boxer

__

By: Miroke

****

Chapter Five: Walks Can Turn Into Trouble

Chibodee was still being drug by Aura until she stopped in front of a cafe`. The sign in front read that all gundam fighters that were in the tournament would get to eat free today so Aura turned and smiled at Chibodee and then drug him in. 

"Is this why you want to eat at this place, because I can eat here free?" Chibodee asked as he sat down next to Aura who was scanning the menu for something good.

"Yep, I don't have any money but my sis does but she sure as heck wouldn't pay for me to eat here she says that it's too expensive." Aura said and looked up from her menu and smiled at Chibodee.

Chibodee just shook his head at her and then he took the menu and laid it down away from Aura.

"Hey what was that for?" Aura asked in a sad and innocent tone as she turned to look at Chibodee with puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't we just order everything on the menu since I can eat free I'll order it and we can share it." Chibodee said and smiled when Aura's face lit up at the idea he had had.

"Great idea Chibodee," Aura said and kissed him on the cheek and then she waved for the waiter to come over.

"Yes can help you?" The waiter asked and smiled at Chibodee and Aura.

"We'll take everything on the menu." Chibodee said and kind of smiled at the waiters look when he said everything.

"E...everything?" The waiter stuttered and looked at Chibodee in disbelief.

"Yes I'm the gundam fighter for Neo America, Chibodee Crockett." Chibodee said and smiled at the waiter who still looked shocked.

The waiter scanned his data on the gundam fighters and found Chibodee Crockett's file and pulled out the picture and looked from it to Chibodee and then he shook his head ok. "I'll have your food here in just a few minutes." The waiter said and turned and left.

"I'm starving," Aura said and turned to look out of the window and when she did she saw Damion across the street smiling at her and motioning for her to come over. "I'll be right back Chibodee." Aura said and got up from her seat and ran out the door of the cafe` and across the street to Damion.

"I wonder where she's going?" Chibodee asked himself as he moved over to the window to see where she was going and saw Damion and his anger started to rise. He didn't trust that guy something about him didn't seem right. 

"Damion what do you want, I was trying to have lunch." Aura said as she ran up to him anger obvious in her voice for having to leave the cafe` before she had gotten to eat.

"I was just wondering if you would come on a walk with me I need to talk to you about something." Damion said and held one of his hands out to take Aura's. 

Aura looked over at the cafe` and then back at Damion's hand and sighed. "All right but just a quick walk." Aura said and took his hand and they walked down the street and then Damion pulled her into a dark alley. 

Of course Chibodee had been watching from the cafe` window and when he saw Aura being drug into an alley by Damion he jumped up from his seat in the cafe` forgetting the food they had ordered and started for where Aura was and his anger rose as he ran. "I swear if he hurts her I'll break every bone in his body." Chibodee said as he ran his fists balled up in anger.

"Let go of me!" Aura yelled and tried to push Damion away from her. Damion had pushed her up against a wall and made her take some kind of pill, which was making her extremely weak, and she could hardly keep herself from falling down.

"Ah come on just make this easy on both of us and pass out already." Damion said and hit her up side the head about the time Chibodee rounded the corner.

"Ya fucking bastard!" Chibodee yelled and punched him in the side of the face and Damion flew across the alley and into the wall and brick flew from the wall. Chibodee ran over to a now fallen Aura and pulled her up into his arms and looked at the side of her head where Damion had hit her. "Are you all right Aura?" Chibodee asked as he put his hand on her cheek and moved her face to where he could see her better. 

Aura just moaned a little and opened her eyes just a little and looked up at Chibodee. "Chibodee please don't let him hurt me." Aura begging while she was half-asleep and half awake. 

Chibodee smiled down at Aura and laid her down on the ground softly and turned his attention to Damion who was lifting himself up off the ground next to the shattered wall. "Damn you how dare you do this to Aura. Who do you think you are?" Chibodee asked anger obvious in his voice as he glared daggers at Damion. 

"I'm her boyfriend." Damion said with a smirk on his face. "Oh I'm sorry you didn't know that did you?" Damion said and snickered a little when Chibodee looked more confused then angry now.

"Boyfriend?" Chibodee asked in a confused tone and looked over at Aura's sleeping form lying on the ground next to him. 

"Oh didn't she tell you I'm sorry ass hole." Damion said with a even bigger smirk on his face as he laughed a little at the confused Chibodee.

Chibodee slowly turned from looking at Aura and looked at Damion. "Your lying," Chibodee said in almost a whisper as he glared at Damion with anger in his eyes. 

"Oh am I well why don't you just ask her, oh yea that's right you can't." Damion said and started to laugh at his little remark he had just made.

"Damn you!" Chibodee yelled and attacked Damion. Damion dodged Chibodee's punches and Chibodee dodged Damion's punches. They both seemed equal in power and strength until one thing hit Chibodee's mind, something Aura and asked him to do before she had passed out. 

"Don't let him hurt me." Aura's voice said again in Chibodee's head and a smirk came to his face at her voice and he looked Damion dead in the eyes and then his punch hit it's mark which was square in Damion's face. Damion flew into the wall behind him with an exsplosive bang and Chibodee stood and looked at what he had done for a few minutes and then he walked back over to Aura and kneeled down next to her and brought her sleeping form up into his lap. 

"Aura your all right now he'll never hurt you again." Chibodee said and lightly kissed her on the lips. 

Aura stirred a little at his contact and opened her eyes a little and looked up at him with a weak smile on her face. "I love you Chibodee." Aura said and put her arm around his neck and pulled his face down to her weakly and kissed him lightly on the lips just as he had done her. 

"I love you to Aura. Now let's get out of here." Chibodee said and picked Aura up in his arms bridle stile and they started off to find Senta and Devrek and the Shuffle Alliance members which were Chibodee's closest friends. 

****

Author's Note: Ok I know this is a short chapter but hey at least I updated right^_^. I should have the next chapter up as soon as possible if nothing drastic happens between now and next week.


End file.
